


Tricks or Treats?

by SxDxB



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: I'm pumped for fall so here's an october / Halloween themed fic.Possibly a 2nd chapter to come.Comments & Kudos appreciated





	Tricks or Treats?

When you're in love with someone you want to be with them all the time,

You want to touch them and listen to them talk about anything and everything.

You want to be totally enveloped by everything that this person is.

Halloween night there was something in the air, something other than the usual fright nights and knocking on strangers doors for candy. 

There was love in the air on this particular October night. 

It started as usual.   
Those  of trick or  treating age dressed up and went out to collect their goodies and those deemed ' too old'  either dressed up and went to a party or handed out candy.

Jude and Noah opted out of a party invite from Taylor in favor spending time together alone for once, they finally had the entire foster's household to themselves. 

Jude closed the front door and turned the porch light off. 

"We're officially out of candy." he said putting the empty bowl down. 

The boys were watching horror movies while passing out candy and it was everything you'd expect out of a stay in-date night. 

" Sucks to be trick or treaters." Noah said popping a piece of candy into his mouth as his boyfriend rejoined him on the couch.

" Where did you get that?" Jude asked noticing the candy. 

" Brought it myself." Noah lied.

Jude eyed him and then pulled the blanket down to find Noah had taken a bag of mixed candy from their replenish stash.

" Okay i took One bag.." Noah said putting his hands up in surrender. 

Jude rolled his eyes." And you didn't share with me?" he asked mock offended.

Noah pouted. " Want some? " he asked.

Jude shrugged.

Noah smiled and put a hand on Judes cheek gently pulling him closer." Probably should take it away from me. " 

Jude smiled." 'Cause candy is totally your kryptonite." he said remembering back when they first started hanging out Noah had said that.

Noah smiled and then pressed a kiss to Judes lips.

" Exactly." 

Jude took the bag of candy from his boyfriend and got up to put it in the kitchen, he then returned to the couch and climbed onto his boyfriend's lap.

" So we have the place to ourselves." Jude mused. 

Noah wrapped his arms securely around Judes waist  as he held him close.

" Mhm." he hummed.

Jude smiled." What do you wanna do?" he asked.

Noah cuddled him." I thought we were in for a night of horror movies and such?" the freckle faced boy asked curiously.

" We are. We've been doing that since everyone left at four." he chuckled.

Noah nuzzled his neck. 

" I was thinking we could.. Ya know.." Jude trailed off.

" Make out?" Noah asked.

Jude blushed a bit." Yeah.. and maybe some other stuff.." he trailed off.

Jude shivered feeling warm lips press against his sensitive neck as his tease of a boyfriend began the torture. 

" Yeah?" mumbled the freckle faced boy.

" Mhmm" the brunette hummed.

Noah trailed his kisses along Judes neck gently nipping before moving his lips slowly toward Judes ear. 

" Do you want Tricks... Or Treats?" he asked in a seductive tone.

Jude got goose bumps and smiled biting his lower lip. 

" Treats." he said softly.

While the mood in the room shifted to something more romantic the sounds of the horror movie currently playing fell on deaf ears.   
The bloody murder screams and killing people became background noise. 

Jude could only focus on those lips on his neck and those arms wrapped around him holding him close. 


End file.
